Chemistry
by Pure Lust
Summary: Kagome is a chemistry student in college. She meets a new guy and falls in love. This story is the ups and downs of the relationship of a chemisrty student and a drummer in a band.
1. The beginning

Kagome woke up with a small yawn. The orange tint of the bright sunrise shown through her condo window as it covered her soft face. She soon brought herself up with a stretch. She got off the bed and walked slowly to the bathroom door. She took a long, warm shower to wake her up. She stepped out and got dressed. While she got dressed she turned to her alarm clock which strangely didn't beep this morning.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She yelled as she stumbled down the hallway.

"Morning Kagome!" Sango said cheerfully as she was sipping her coffee.

"Sango, I can't talk I'm going to be late for class!" Kagome spoke rummaging through the cupboards of the small kitchen looking for pop tarts.

"Kagome?" Sango asked perplexed. "Your first class doesn't start till noon".

"I know, but I have to go in early to finish my lab assignment I was late for". Kagome found the box of breakfast pastries and dashed out the door. "See you later!" She yelled before slamming the door. Her roommate sighed and continued drinking her coffee.

Kagome ran all the way to the campus. She dashed down the hallways until she finally reached Mr. Monk's room. "Mr. Monk!" She yelled as she slammed the door open. Mr. Monk looked up at the girl with no expression on his face.

"You're late. I was just about to leave to go back home and sleep". He said annoyed. Mr. Monk was a very young man to be a college teacher. He was a student teacher from another college out of town. He had ebony hair just like Kagome and was put in a short low ponytail. His ears were pierced, but according to the dress code, he had to remove them so all you could see were little holes.

"Sorry Mr. Monk! My alarm clock…"

"Higurashi let me give you some advice". Mr. Monk moved closer. "If it doesn't work then get a new alarm clock". He had a small smile on his face showing he was joking. "Alright, get to work".

Kagome began to work mixing different chemicals in different beakers then without warning a door swung open.

"Miroku!" A strong, rough voice yelled from across the room. Kagome turned around in shock to see a young man with long silver hair wearing a black beanie. The hair reached to his lower back and swayed from side to side when he moved. He wore a black wife-beater with baggy jeans which had a chain that swooped from his front to his back pocket. "Miroku, where the hell is my money!"

"Inuyasha, I have a student with…"

"Don't give me that!" Inuyasha interrupted. "Where is my money!"

Miroku sighed and went to his coat which stood on a coat rack next to his desk. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a couple bills. "Here Inuyasha, here's your money". Miroku said calmly.

Inuyasha smirked and snatched the green paper. He counted it and then spoke. "You're a hundred short". He said sternly but not yelling.

"Sorry, that's all I have". Miroku said.

"This is the last time I'm ever letting you borrow money. You never pay me back". Inuyasha sighed and put the money in his pocket.

Kagome just watched the two men talk. She tried to pay attention to her work, but she just stared.

Inuyasha turned to the girl with no expression. Kagome jumped when he noticed her and continued her work. Inuyasha kept looking at the girl as he watched her move from one table to the other. He made a small grin and turned back to Miroku who gave him a smirk.

"What?" Inuyasha asked him.

Miroku glanced at Kagome and asked. "Kagome, do you need any help?"

Kagome held her pencil as she wrote equations that she tried to see were right. "Uh, well, maybe a little".

Miroku turned to Inuyasha and then turned back to Kagome. "Maybe Inuyasha could help you. He's studying chemistry as well, but on a different campus".

Kagome began to blush. What was Mr. Monk doing? Was he setting her up? Either way, Kagome began to blush. She looked like a tomato. She never looked up from her equation until she felt someone's breath on her shoulder.

"I'll be back". Miroku said leaving the room.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, you're doing it all wrong". Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed then turned to him. "Then how do you do it?"

Inuyasha sighed and began to laugh. "It's first grade! Here give me your pencil".

Kagome handed him her pencil with a sad face. Inuyasha smirked at her and turned to the paper of the incorrect equation. He talked and tried to explain it in a simple way. Kagome just stared at him. He was rude and somewhat strange, but he was nice… sort of and kind of cute. Kagome began to blush at the thought of her thinking he was cute.

Inuyasha looked up at her. "Do I have something on my face?" He asked calmly.

"No". Kagome replied.

"Then stop looking at me!" He snapped.

Kagome frowned. "Well, I'm sorry!" She snapped sarcastically. "Why are you helping me anyway?"

Inuyasha smirked and looked up at her and shrugged. "I guess I feel sorry for you".

Kagome knew he was joking. She stuck her tongue out at him. Inuyasha looked up at her with a small smile. "Here". He said holding out the paper. "You should be able to figure it out now". Kagome slowly grabbed the paper from his large hand. Inuyasha smiled at her as he put his hands in his big pockets. "See you later". She turned around and saw his hair wave from side to side as he went for the door. "Hey". Kagome said. Inuyasha turned to her. "How'd you get your hair that color?"

Inuyasha smiled. "I was born with it". He turned around again and headed for the door. She began to blush again as Professor Monk entered the door.

"Thank you Professor Monk. I better go now". Kagome said grabbing her bag.

"Don't thank me. Thank Inuyasha". Miroku said smiling. Kagome nodded and headed out the door.

It was ten O' clock when Kagome left. She walked down the street quietly and slowly. She continued walking until she heard a roaring engine coming from behind her. A man on a yellow motorbike came up to her. The man took off his helmet as his long, silver hair fell to his back again.

"Need a lift?" Inuyasha asked kindly. Kagome looked up at him and moved her head slowly.

"No thanks. I'm fine" She said as she continued walking.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome turned and frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You know, I go through all this trouble to…"

"It's a metal death trap!" Kagome snapped. "You know how many people die from those things!"

Inuyasha smirked and handed her his helmet. "Come on". He said kindly.

"No". Kagome said and continued to walk handing him back the helmet.

Inuyasha sighed. "You know I'm trying to be a nice person!"

Kagome stopped and turned to him. He had a sad and pity look on his face like a cute, little puppy. She sighed and walked over to the stubborn boy.

"Great!" Inuyasha said handing her the helmet. "Now hold on to my stomach".

Kagome looked at him. "I'm not going to put my arms around your stomach!" Kagome snapped.

"Fine, hold on to my shoulders, bitch!" Inuyasha said.

Before Kagome could snap the bike was roaring down the streets. She screamed and had no choice but to hold on his stomach or else she would've fallen. Inuyasha smirk as he drove down the road.


	2. The invitation

"What took you?" Sango asked as she put her hair in a pony.

Kagome stomped into the room. Her hair looked like a tangle of snakes. Her clothes were dusty and smelly.

"What happened!" Sango asked walking to her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped.

"Who's that?" Sango asked confused.

"A guy I met today in Mr. Monk's class. He's rude and stupid!" Kagome turned to her room. "I'm going to have a shower".

"Wait!" Sango yelled. "That doesn't answer my question, what happened to your hair and clothes.

"He had a bike and insisted on giving me a ride. I refused, but…" Kagome paused. "He had a look in his eye that made me give in and it was the worst experience of my life!"

Sango smiled and then looked at the clock. "Better hurry!" She yelled. "We only have thirty minutes!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she ran to the bathroom. She had a quick shower and dressed in a skirt and a button-up shirt. Since she didn't have time to blow dry her hair she put it in a messy bun.

"Come on Kagome! I have to go and I won't be able to give you a ride!" Sango yelled down the hallway.

Kagome ran out of her bedroom as she tried to put on her sandals. "Coming!"

Kagome and Sango headed to class in Sango's Volvo. It was a really nice car. It had leather seats and plenty of leg room. When they got to the campus Kagome stepped out of the car. "I'll meet you here for lunch, ok?" Sango said. Kagome nodded and headed for Mr. Monk's classroom.

Kagome walked in and saw Professor Monk talking on his cell phone. "Bye". He said hanging up the phone.

Kagome walked to her desk and sat down. She was the first one there. "Hello, Mr. Monk".

"Hi Higurashi". He said kindly. Suddenly, all the students came walking in. The peers took their seats and took out their chemistry books. Kagome pulled her book out and listened to Mr. Monk lectures about the Periodic Table of Elements. His lecture lasted to whole hour until the bell rang. All the students got up and left the room.

"Remember". Mr. Monk said. "Finals are coming up. Get studying".

Kagome was the last person in the room. She grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"Kagome". Mr. Monk said stopping her in her tracks. "Come here please". Kagome walked over to the young man. "Kagome, your test grades haven't been that good lately. You better study hard for these finals coming up". Mr. Monk handed her the last test she took. She read to paper and gasped.

"Sixty-two percent!" Kagome snapped.

"You better get in gear". Mr. Monk said. "That'll be all".

Kagome sighed and walked out the room. She stared at the paper as she walked. She couldn't believe how horrible it was. She walked silently to the place were Sango said they would meet.

Sango stuffed a fry in her mouth as she looked at Kagome's test. Kagome was sipping at a coke. They were at a cool diner near the campus.

"Well, I would've done worse". Sango said. "I can barely understand this stuff".

"That's because your taking interior decorating". Kagome said.

"Just do better next time". Sango said handing her back the paper. Kagome sighed and grabbed the paper. She put it in her backpack and began to drink her soda again.

"So, what about this Inuyasha guy?" Sango said smiling.

Kagome looked up wide eyed. "What's there to say? He's just a big jerk, smart, but rude".

Sango smiled at her. "Your eyes say different". Sango said stuffing a fry in her mouth again.

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"I think you like him". Sango said as she sipped her drink.

"Didn't you hear me! I said he's a jerk! Why would I like him?" Kagome said as she took a bite from her hotdog.

"Whatever". Sango rolled her eyes.

After lunch, the girls went back to class and got home are around the evening. Kagome grabbed a hand full of chips for dinner and went to her room to start on her homework. Sango sat at the table to finish her project for her interior design class.They finished their homework and went to bed.

The next day, Sango woke Kagome up so she wouldn't be late for class. Kagome reluctantly got up and took a shower. When she got out her dried her hair and put it in a pony. She put on a pair of jeans and a pink tank top. She walked down the hallway still half asleep.

"Hey, I made you a pop tart". Sango said drinking some coffee.

"Thanks". Kagome said grabbing her breakfast. She sat down and talked with Sango for a long time until it was time to leave for class. They got in the Volvo and sped off.

Kagome got to Mr. Monk's class first which always made her feel like he was going to talk about her grades with him.

"Hello Higurashi". Miroku said happily.

"Hi". Kagome said sitting down.

Mr. Monk stared at her for the longest time until he spoke. "Kagome…" Kagome looked up. "I heard you got a ride from Inuyasha the other day".

Kagome began to blush then spoke. "He insisted…"

Miroku smiled and turned to a pile of papers on his desk. "Here". He said holding out a paper.

Kagome grabbed it and smiled. It was her equation paper and she got a hundred percent. "Thank you Mr. Monk".

"Why do you thank me?" Mr. Monk asked. "It was Inuyasha right?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I guess I'll thank him". She tuned her head to see her peers coming in and she sat down.

The class began and ended really quickly. Kagome was grabbing her things to leave. She was last to exit until she heard Mr. Monk. "Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"If I could make a suggestion, maybe get a tutor. Your grades are not that good. That 100 percent will help a little, but not enough". Mr. Monk said sadly.

"Thanks Mr. Monk, I'll keep it in mind". Kagome smiled as she left the room. As Kagome walked down the hallway, her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse then suddenly, she hit someone's shoulder and fell backwards, but before she could hit the ground someone caught her. She looked up and saw the silver haired man. She suddenly stood up in embarrassment.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Miroku owes me a hundred bucks". Inuyasha sighed and continued walking. Kagome started to walk as well until Inuyasha spoke. "Hey uh..." Inuyasha pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He turned to Kagome who just looked at him. "I have a gig this Friday at eight. Maybe you could come". He handed her the paper. "It's the address of the bar".

"Sure". Kagome said with a sweet smile. "You're in a band?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm the drummer. Don't be late". He said walking off with his baggy pants swooping from side to side.


	3. The gig

Kagome began to blush again as she walked to the place where she met Sango everyday. She didn't have anymore classes today. "Does he like me?" Kagome asked herself. "Why would he ask me to come to his gig if he didn't like me?"

"Hey Kagome". Sango said walking up from behind her.

Kagome smiled and grabbed Sango's hand. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha asked me to go to one of his gigs this Friday and I want you to come with me".

"Ha!" Sango smiled. "You do like him!"

Kagome blushed and turned away from Sango. Sango started to laugh. "Aw! Your first crush!"

"Shut up!" Kagome said laughing.

"Come on! I'm starving!" Sango said walking to her car.

"Hundred dollars, Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped sitting in one of the desks. Miroku pulled a Ben Franklin out of his wallet.

"So, what about Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"What about her?" Inuyasha asked putting the bill in his pocket.

"You asked her to come to your gig?" Miroku said confused.

"Yeah, so what? She looks like she could use a night out". Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"You just met her the other day!" Miroku snapped. "Don't tell me you like her!"

"You're the one that started it". Inuyasha said playing with the chain on his pants.

Miroku paused and then turned back to grading papers. "This will be awkward if you go out with her".

"Who the hell says I'm going out with her?" Inuyasha snapped. "This doesn't mean anything".

"First you say you like her now you're saying you don't". Miroku said looking up from the papers

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. "You're coming, right?"

"Yeah, of course". Miroku said.

"Then hang out with her and tell me if she tells you anything". Inuyasha said.

"Oh yeah, like she would tell her chemistry teacher about her love life". Miroku said sarcastically.

"Just tell me, ok?" Inuyasha asked. He got off the desk and walked to the door. "See you Friday". Inuyasha said as he left.

Kagome and Sango sat at home eating popcorn and watched a movie. When they got home from class it started to rain. The sky was grey and sad looking, but the girls just laughed and cried from their movie marathon.

"So, do you really want to go?" Sango asked. "I mean, to his gig".

"Well, I already said yes so I guess I have to. But don't think you have to go because I want to". Kagome said.

"I want to go…to see this Inuyasha guy". Sango said with a smile.

"Ok…" Kagome paused. "If you want to". She sighed and continued to watch the movie.

The week past quickly and it was Friday night. Kagome searched her closet for the perfect outfit. She put on a black leather mini skirt and a dark purple button-up shirt. She put her hair in a messy bun and put on black high heels. Sango wore a jean mini skirt that was slightly ripped on the end of it. She wore a black T-shirt with red writing on it. She wore red heels and her hair was worn down. Her black, wavy hair was as long as to her mid back.

"Ready?" Sango asked as she knocked on Kagome's door. Kagome walked out and Sango smiled. "You look fine now let's go".

They got into Sango's Volvo. The address lead them to a big brick building that had big neon lights going all around it. They waited in line until they made it to the bouncer. The bouncer gave them a smirk and let them in.

When they got in they saw a big stage. They saw four people on the stage getting there amps and monitors ready for the show. Kagome saw Inuyasha getting his drums ready. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he was pretty rip. Not too buff, but he had abs. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome walk over to the bar. Inuyasha got off the stage and walked over to her.

"Hey". Inuyasha smiled. "You made it".

Kagome smiled and she pointed to Sango. "This is my friend Sango". Inuyasha held out his hand and Sango put out her hand.

"Nice to meet you". Inuyasha said.

"You too". Sango said smiling.

Kagome started to stare at Inuyasha's rock-hard abs. Then Inuyasha looked up. "You look nice".

"Uh, you too". Kagome said blushing. Inuyasha smirked as he heard a song come on he liked.

"Wanna dance?" Inuyasha asked holding out his hand.

Kagome looked up at him and made a small grin. "Sure".

They began to dance together as Sango watched. She turned around to the bar and smiled. "A Sex on the Beach, please". The bar tender smiled and mixed a bunch of drinks together.

"Here you go". The girl said handing her the drink.

"Great, how much do I…"

"It's on me". A man said with a smile as he gave the girl a bill. Sango blushed at the cute man who bought her a drink. He had black hair with pierced ears. "Hi, I'm Miroku". He said holding out his hand.

"I'm Sango". She said shaking his hand.

The two talked for a long time and when the song ended Kagome came walking up and gasped. She saw Sango all over her chemistry teacher. Inuyasha followed Kagome with his jaw dropped as well.

"Wow!" Inuyasha said as he watched his friend kiss Kagome's friend.

Kagome saw Sango leave to go to the bathroom and Kagome followed.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled running into the girl's room. Sango was fixing her make up when Kagome grabbed her. "Do you know that guy you were talking to?"

"His name is Miroku and he bought me a drink and he was cute so…"

"Sango!" Kagome snapped. "That's my chemistry teacher!"

Sango dropped her mascara and stood in shock then smiled. "No he's not…"

"Yes he is Sango!" Kagome yelled shaking her friend's shoulders.

"What!" Sango said. She looked up at Kagome and sighed. "That's so not fair! I liked him! He seemed so perfect!" Sango bent over to pick up her mascara. "I can't face him now. Thanks Kagome!" Sango said sarcastically then sighed again. "He seemed so young".

"He is!" Kagome said. "He's a student teacher!"

"Are you serious!" Sango said. "But…wouldn't it be….awkward for you?" Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"Of course not! I shouldn't get in the way of your love life" Kagome said with a cute smile showing she's happy for her.

Sango smiled and hugged her best friend. "Thanks Kagome! You're the best!"

The girls walked out of the bathroom smiling. The got back to the bar and Miroku continued flirting with Sango. Inuyasha was getting ready to perform and Kagome took a seat at the bar. The band started. They were very good. Inuyasha wailed on the drum set. Sweat pounded his skin. His hair was put in a low pony. His hands flew with the music. The guitarist had long, black Hair. It was in a high pony. He wore a black T-shirt. He was fairly muscular, but not compared to the singer. He wasn't that tall, but he had long blonde hair in a braid. You could tell he wasn't from around here. He had amber eyes. His voice was strong and very bold for a little guy. He also played a guitar and he was very good with that too. The bassist, he had brown, short hair. He was tall and pretty thin. He wore a black wife-beater and jeans.

"Aren't they good?" Miroku asked his pupil. It was weird to think that his teacher was only a few years older than her. Sango smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Miroku stared deep a Sango. She began to blush and turned away, but Miroku pulled her face to him again as his lips met hers. The kiss was slow and calming. She fought at first but then relaxed. Kagome winced in disgust at the sight of her best friend making out with her college chemistry teacher.

Kagome stuck out her tongue in disgust and went out to the dance floor to get a break from her hormone-invaded friend. She looked up at the band and smiled. She began to dance to the alternative music they were playing. Inuyasha smiled at her as she danced. Inuyasha was still dripping in sweat. The colorful lights were cooking him alive he couldn't wait for the intermission. After a few more songs, they all took a break. Inuyasha got off the stage and walked over to Kagome.

"Hey". Inuyasha smirked.

"You guys are great!" Kagome said with a cute smile. Inuyasha licked his lips and crossed his arms. "Feh! We weren't that good…we haven't been practicing lately because of finals and such, but if we didn't perform anymore we'll be forgotten".

Kagome smiled she looked up and down his sweaty body and began to blush. She turned to the side and spoke. "How many more songs do you have?"

"Uh…about three more then we're done for the night". Inuyasha looked up with a smirk. "Why?"

"Just wondering!" Kagome said.

"Hey, uh… when the show ends, do you…uh, want to go grab a bite to eat?" Inuyasha began to scratch his head. Kagome looked up at him with a small smile. "Well, it's getting late and…" Kagome looked and saw that puppy dog look on his face. She sighed and gave in. "Sure".


	4. Dinner with Sesshomaru

The night had past and Inuyasha was taking his drum set apart. This time he drove a car so Kagome would have something safer to be in. Sango left with Miroku in her Volvo to go to the condo. Inuyasha and Kagome got into the car and drove off. Kagome looked out the window of his 1967 Mustang. Inuyasha smiled at her as he drove as Kagome smiled back.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Inuyasha asked in an exhausted voice.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you sound tired". Kagome said soothingly.

Inuyasha yawned and turned to Kagome with a grin. "I'm fine, now where do you want to go?"

"Um…" Kagome paused thinking. "Wherever you'd like". She said with a giggle.

Inuyasha sighed and shrugged. "Ok, but you better not complain!" Inuyasha turned left and pressed the gas as it screeched. They drove for a couple minutes then the got to a little restaurant.

"It's Village Inn…the only place I know that is open this late". Inuyasha looked at her. She turned to him and grinned.

"It sounds good".

"Hi, welcome to Village Inn. Smoking or none?" The waitress asked holding a couple menus.

"None…" Inuyasha replied. "A booth please".

The waitress nodded. Inuyasha and Kagome followed the lady to their table and with a smile the waitress asked. "What would you two like for a drink".

"Diet Coke". Kagome said.

"Same". Inuyasha said looking at the menu.

The woman nodded and walked off. Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was still looking at the menu.

"So, how did you and the band get together?" Kagome asked playing with a salt shaker.

"In high school we met and started it". Inuyasha said looking up at Kagome. The waitress dropped off the Cokes and walked off. He put the menu down and sighed. "What do you want to eat?"

Kagome picked up her menu and ran her fingers through her long, thick hair.

Inuyasha bit his lip as he watched her. Inuyasha turned back to his menu.

"What should you eat at a time like this?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well…I get the Denver Melt, but that's just me". Inuyasha said sipping his Coke.

Kagome grinned and said. "That sounds good".

Inuyasha smiled and waved for the waitress. Inuyasha ordered and so did Kagome. She smiled and walked off with the orders. As the two of them waited for food, Inuyasha used his spoon and knife as drum sticks and lightly tapped on the table. Kagome looked up at him with a small smile. Suddenly, her cellophane rang. Kagome grinned and pulled out the slick pink phone from her purse.

"Hello?" Kagome said.

"Kagome, it's your mother!" The lady snapped.

"Mom?" Kagome said confused. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her reaction to her mother.

"You never call so I called you". Her mother said happily.

"Mom, it's one in the morning!" Kagome said.

"Well, I just wanted to check on you… I know you wouldn't be asleep with those over-night cram sessions of yours". Her mother giggled.

"Well, I'm kind of busy Mom, sorry". Kagome said hanging up the phone before her Mother could reply.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha staring at her confused. She began to blush at the embarrassment of her mother. "You know Mothers…" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha had the puppy look on his face, but suddenly looked down at his fork and knife.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah". Inuyasha piped up. He looked from side to sided and growled. "When is that damn food coming!"

Kagome looked at him confused. He knew there was something wrong, but didn't bother to ask.

The food finally came and Inuyasha was pleased. He rammed the food in his mouth like he had been starving. Kagome stared at him wide-eyed as he ate like an animal. Inuyasha looked up blushing. "Uh, sorry. Drumming can really make you hungry".

Kagome smiled and took small bites. She looked up at him and noticed he would constantly look up at her. "Is there something on my face?" Kagome asked.

"No" Inuyasha replied.

"Then stop looking at me!" Kagome teased. Inuyasha smirked and then looked at his food.

"What?" Kagome asked confused. Inuyasha shrugged still looking at the dish.

"Nothing…what do you wanna do after this?" Inuyasha asked looking up with no expression.

Kagome looked at him with a soft face with an awkward look on her face. _Do after this? It's almost one in the morning…I have to go to bed._ "Well…I think I'll go home". Kagome said with a smile. "I have to study for finals next week".

Inuyasha looked up at the girl. "Finals?" Inuyasha asked. "We don't do finals till the end of the year at my college".

"Speaking of which…" Kagome said taking a bite from her meal. "Why are you here? I mean, you have school too and Mr. Monk says your school is out of town".

Inuyasha smiled and shrugged again. "It's our semester break already…you guys still have two weeks".

Kagome looked up at him. "Oh". She looked down again and noticed she was done.

She looked up at Inuyasha who was smiling. "Ready to split?" He asked calmly.

"Sure". Kagome said grabbing her purse. They went to the counter, paid, and walked to Inuyasha's car. Kagome forgot that they were driving a Mustang. Inuyasha grabbed the handle of the passenger side and let her in the 1967 automobile. Kagome smiled at him as she slid into the car. Inuyasha closed the door and walked to the other side and got in. He put the key in the ignition and sped off. They were going so fast Kagome's skirt began to rise. She had trouble holding it down and asked. "Could you slow down a little?"

Inuyasha looked down at her skirt and then looked up at her face with a smirk. His foot floored the gas and they went even faster. Kagome screamed as the Mustang dodged other cars. "Are you crazy! I'm going to loose that Denver Melt!" Kagome held on to her skirt tighter. "Stop!" She yelled. The car suddenly stopped in a parking lot. "Are you crazy!"

Inuyasha looked up at her with no expression and asked. "Did you have fun?"

Kagome's eyes were fiery red. Her glare was indescribable. "Of course not!" Kagome crossed her arms. "Take me home…safely".

Inuyasha put it in drive with a sigh and backed up. He didn't say anything until they got to the condo. Kagome was getting out of the car until suddenly Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "Kagome?" He asked.

"What is it?" Kagome asked stern.

Inuyasha sighed and gave her his famous puppy face. "You think…that…maybe we could…go on…another…" Inuyasha gulped. "Date?"

"Date?" Kagome asked. _This was a date?_

"Uh…" Kagome couldn't say no to that puppy dog face of his but…she didn't know what to do. She was mad at him for driving like a maniac but…his eyes…they said something to her…she didn't know what but it was something important. "I guess". Kagome sighed. Inuyasha smiled. Kagome was an inch from closing the door until Inuyasha spoke.

"Hey". Kagome looked up at his smile. "What's your phone number?"

"733-8934". She said with a small grin.

"Oh wait…"Inuyasha stopped her from closing the door.

"What?" Kagome said some what annoyed.

"Miroku might be in there with your friend…so…uh…be careful".

Kagome winced at him wondering what he meant then suddenly an image popped into her head. "Oh…" Kagome paused. "Sango wouldn't do that…not when she just met them…but thanks anyway". Kagome closed the door and walked to the door of the condo. She pulled out the key and opened the door slowly. Kagome walked in and noticed that she didn't hear any voices. She turned to Sango's room and opened it slowly. She saw Sango...sleeping…alone. Kagome sighed and continued to walk to her room. She plopped on the bed exhausted and fell asleep.

Kagome woke up with a big yawn. She turned to her clock and noticed it was noon. She missed church. Kagome sighed and walked slowly to the door. She walked to the kitchen and noticed no one else was awake. Sango must have still been sleeping. Kagome walked to the kitchen to grab a pop tart. When she passed the phone she noticed there was a message. She pressed the button and listened.

_"You have one message". _The answering machine spoke slowly.

"Hey, it's Inuyasha. I guess you're out or still asleep, but anyway, I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner somewhere a little fancier…but it would be with my brother and his girlfriend…but just call me back.733-2519. Bye". Inuyasha's voice stopped.

_"End of message". _The message stopped.

Kagome sighed pulling out a pop tart. "The next day he wants to go out for dinner?"

Kagome grabbed the pop tart and put it in her mouth. "He has a brother?" Kagome walked to the living room and watched some T.V.

Sango woke up and walked slowly to the kitchen.

"Hey". Kagome said nicely.

Sango nodded and grabbed a pop tart too and flew herself on the couch.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked looking at her friend.

"Hang over…" Sango said bitterly. "My head feels like crap".

"Well…it didn't look like you drank that much". Kagome said biting her pop tart.

Sango sat watching the T.V and didn't reply, but changed the subject. "So, that Inuyasha guy seemed hot…" Sango said rubbing her head.

Kagome gulped and smiled. "Yeah…uh…he left a message and asked me to go to dinner with him and his brother".

"His brother?" Sango said confused with no expression. "Why?"

Kagome shrugged and turned back to the T.V. "Should I go?"

"Sure…" Sango said. "You should call him back".

"Yeah…I'll do that later, but don't you think it's strange that he wants to go on another date the next day?" Kagome asked.

"No…I guess he just likes you…get use to it". Sango stood up and walked to her room "I'm going back to bed".

"Uh, Sango… Can I borrow your car?" Kagome asked. "For later?"

"Sure…" Sango asked still rubbing her head.

"Thanks".

Kagome got dressed into a light T-shirt and a pair of jeans. She put her hair in a pony. She turned to the phone and reached out her hand to pick it up. She dialed the number she remembered from the message. It ringed.

"Hello?" A rough voice said.

"Hi Inuyasha, it's Kagome".

"Hey Kagome, Did you get my message?" Inuyasha spoke with a happy voice.

"Yeah…Uh, sure…I'll come for dinner". Kagome said with a smiled.

"Ok, great, I'll pick you up a seven and Kagome?" Inuyasha paused.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Wear something fancy like a dress or something".

"Ok. See you later…" Kagome said. "Bye".

"Bye".

Kagome hung up the phone with a smile. She was excited until suddenly she thought. _What am I going to wear?_ She rushes to her room and looks around. "I don't have anything!" Kagome yelled to herself. Kagome walks to her purse and pulls out her credit card. "Guess I better get something". She walked down the hallways, grabbed Sango's car key and dashed out the door. She got into the car and drove off to the mall. She finally found a parking space and walked up to American Eagle. She looks around and notices a cute skirt that goes to your lower knee, but if she got that she'd have to get a matching shirt. The skirt was a beautiful white with a greenish tint. She found a shirt to match, bought both of them and went home.


	5. Dinner with Sesshomaru II

It was six-thirty and Kagome was rushing around getting ready. She curled her hair at the end making it wavy. She put on the skirt and shirt with a jean jacket. She grabbed some silver heels and her green purse and walked into the living room.

"Wow". Sango said as she looked at Kagome. "You look great".

"Thanks". Kagome said looking at the clock. "He'll be here anytime".

Kagome sat down with Sango until she heard a knock at the door. Kagome got up and walked to the door. She opened the door to see Inuyasha in dress pants and a tucked in white shirt.

"Wow. You look great". Inuyasha said gazing at her.

Kagome blushed and turned to Sango. "Bye Sango".

"Bye" She said.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked side by side and luckily again he was driving the Mustang again not the motorbike. Kagome got in the car with Inuyasha and they drove off. Inuyasha was driving better today than last night. Finally they got to an Italian Bistro with a name that Kagome couldn't pronounce. Inuyasha opened Kagome's door for her and she stepped out.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand. She looked up at him but didn't do anything. When they got inside an Italian man came up them with an accent.

"Hi…reservations under Sesshomaru". Inuyasha spoke.

The man looked at his clip board and smiled. "He seems to already be here. Are you the other party with him?"

"Yes" Inuyasha said with no expression.

The waitress smiled and showed them to the table where a beautiful young woman and a handsome silver-haired man sat.

The man and the woman stood up to greet Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha". The man said

"Sesshomaru". Inuyasha said bitterly.

The man smiled and turned to Kagome and Rin greeting each other.

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and smirked. "Hey, I'm Sesshomaru"

Kagome smiled and held out her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome".

Sesshomaru smiled and pulled out both Kagome and Rin's chairs. They both smiled at Sesshomaru and sat down. Sesshomaru was such a lady's man, Inuyasha thought to himself. He remembered when his brother was in high school and he was in eighth grade and he always had some girl over. Inuyasha was always jealous. He had his brother's looks, but no one like his attitude. Sesshomaru was considered sweet to all the girls he went out with. The longest relationship he's been in is with Rin.

After they ordered there food, Kagome never felt more awkward at a dinner party in her life. Sesshomaru never looked at Inuyasha once. Instead, Sesshomaru was all over Rin. He was nipping at her neck as she giggled with pleasure. Kagome winced at the couple in disgust then she turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up from his food with a glare. "This is a restaurant not your damn bedroom". You could tell that Inuyasha was embarrassed. He didn't want his brother making out right in public. Sesshomaru looked up with no expression. Rin began to blush heavily. Sesshomaru grinned slightly. "Remember Inuyasha, who is paying you for…"

"I know!" Inuyasha interrupted as he darted back to his meal. Kagome turned to Inuyasha confused then turned back to her food. She wondered… _is he hiding something? Why can't he tell me…I mean he is my boyfriend? What?! Did I say boyfriend? He isn't…is he?_

That dinner party ended quickly. Sesshomaru and Rin walked to the Viper in the parking lot and got in. Rin was full of giggles as Sesshomaru whispered something in her ear.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked side by side to look around the old part of town. Inuyasha looked at her quickly and then would turn back. Kagome walked with a smile down the brick path sidewalk. Inuyasha started to speak with a quiver. "Hey uh…" He paused scratching his head. "I was wondering…uh…do you want to uh…"

"What?" Kagome asked confused as she stopped and turned to him with a clear face.

"Uh…do you wanna go…uh…steady?" Inuyasha began to blush staring at the sidewalk.

Kagome looked at him with a smile. She really did like him (most of the time) and he was nice, smart, tall, and…and cute! "Sure".

"Yeah, well, I don't like this kissy kissy goo goo stuff so great…I am glad that you said yes"

Kagome smiled. She turned to a bench on the sidewalk and took off her heels. "My ankles are killing me…" She said as she got up. "I'm glad you asked". She said getting up and held his hand. She knew that they had only known each other for little a week, but she thought of giving him a chance. They walked to the car and drove away. Kagome felt her eyes getting tired. She looked out the window in wonder, but that didn't last long. She fell asleep. Inuyasha began to talk but Kagome didn't reply. He turned to see her fast asleep. He smiled and turned right.


	6. Sleepover

Kagome woke up with gleams of orange shining on her. She smiled and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and turned to the room. Suddenly, she turned from side to side fast and yelled. "What the?! This isn't my house!" She turned to the bed she was laying on. It was silk and was cream colored. It felt nice on her skin, but she was too freaked out to notice. Kagome noticed that her clothes from last night were still on. She ran out of the room and she ran into a room. "Inuyasha!" She yelled.

Inuyasha got up slowly from a soft bed with only a pair of boxers on. He yawned as his muscles twitched. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! What the hell am I doing at your house?!" Kagome yelled stomping her feet. Her arms were crossed and she had a stern look on her face.

"Calm down, when I was dropping you off I noticed that you fell asleep and you looked too peaceful to wake so I took you to my house for a sleepover!" He said with a laugh.

"Inuyasha! This isn't funny!" Kagome said. Her hair was messy from sleeping and she was quite upset. "If you couldn't wake me up then why didn't you take me to my house?!"

Inuyasha looked at her for a brief second then shrugged. "I never thought of that", He said plainly

"Grrr! Inuyasha! I am so mad at you right now I…I could just! Grrr!" Kagome stomped again. "Take me home!"

"Don't you want breakfast?" Inuyasha asked clueless.

"No" Kagome glared at his boxers. "And put some pants on!"

"What?! You don't like what you see?" Inuyasha said putting his hands on his hips in a proud way.

Kagome blushed. "No! Now take me home!"

Inuyasha walked closer putting his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down…Let's eat some breakfast and talk…what do you want to eat?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Pop tarts?"

Inuyasha began to laugh and then turned to her with a smirk. "No…you need something good".

Kagome glared at him. "Oh great, Now Sango is going to think that I did something perverted last night because I didn't come home" Kagome rubbed her head. Inuyasha smiles and walks downstairs.

"You…you have a nice house". Kagome said looking from side to side.

"Thanks, though, I don't pay for it". Inuyasha said getting a bowl out from the cupboard.

"Then who does?" Kagome asked confused.

"Uh, Sess does". Inuyasha said.

"Sesshomaru? Your brother?" Kagome asked confused. She didn't seem too mad anymore.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said cracking eggs into the bowl.

"Oh, your brother seems nice". Kagome said smiling. "Except for the fact that he was making out with Rin last night".

Inuyasha frowned at the bowl. "Yeah, he likes Rin a lot. He purposed to her last night after we left".

"Really? That's so romantic!" Kagome said with a large smiled. "Did she say yes?"

"I don't know". He looked up at Kagome who was giggling under her breath. "What's with you?"

Kagome looked up. "It's so cute! I bet she said yes! After all, your brother is kind of…" Kagome paused. She realized that they just became girlfriend and boyfriend last night and now she's sharing all her feelings with him. She began to blush. Inuyasha smirked.

"My brother's what?" He asked with a grin completely covering his face. Kagome smiled as her face was as red as a tomato.

"Nothing! Forget I said anything!" Kagome said embarrassed.

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment then turned back to beating the eggs. "I just remembered". Inuyasha said suddenly. "My band and I are going to a bar tonight. Wanna come?"

"Uh". Kagome winced at the thought of going into another smoky bar. "Maybe". Kagome turned to her hair and smelt it. It smelt like smoke and alcohol. "I would need a shower first".

"Yeah, I'll take you home after breakfast". Inuyasha said pouring the mixed eggs into a pan and began to cook them. Soon, the two sat down at the table and began to eat their breakfast. Breakfast soon ended and Inuyasha took Kagome home.


	7. Stuff

"Hey" Sango said sitting at the table with Miroku. "Where were you last night?" Sango smirked. Miroku looked at Sango and then to Kagome.

"Nothing happened; I just slept in the guest room, that's all". Kagome walked silently to her room.

"Judging by your clothes, I beg to differ". Sango cooed.

"Sango! Get your mind out of the gutter! Nothing happened!" Kagome stomped to her room and slammed her door.

Sango turned to Miroku who was getting up. "I better get going". He said as he walked to the door. "I have…to do something". Miroku walked out the door. Sango smiled and said bye then walked down the hallway.

Kagome took a shower and put on a nice dress and walked out the door. "I'm going to church!" Kagome said walking to Sango's car.

Kagome sat on the pew with a sad look on her face. She watched the priest give his prayer. When the service was over Kagome walked up to the priest. "Father," She said sadly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Kagome, I missed you last Sunday, is everything all right?" The priest stood up.

"Well, I'm just sort of confused". Kagome started. "There is this guy and well…" Kagome paused. She can't believe that she's asking the priest of her church this. Suddenly, she stepped backwards. "Never mind! It's nothing! I got to go! See you next Sunday! Bye Father!"

The priest was stunned. She left before he can even reply. "Uh, goodbye?" He said as he gathered his bible.

Kagome got into the car and drove down the road. She noticed that this street looked familiar. Suddenly, she drove by a large house. "That's Inuyasha's house". She said to herself as she drove into his driveway. She stepped out of the car and knocked on the door of his house. Suddenly, the door opened. Inuyasha was only wearing his baggy jeans with the swooping chain.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to say hi". Kagome said cheerfully.

"Kagome, you were here two hours ago". Inuyasha smirked. "Don't tell me you missed me that much".

Kagome glared at him. "Whatever".

"Come in" Inuyasha opened the door wider.

Kagome walked into the large house. She smiled from the scent of the house. It smelt like expensive cologne.

"Do you want anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"No thanks, I love your house…even if your brother pays for it". Kagome turned to him.

Inuyasha smiled and walked closer to her. "Thanks…anyway, you came over to talk?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah…uh…" Kagome paused. She didn't know how to sat what she was about to say. "I was wondering…uh…" Kagome shook her head lightly. "Never mind…" She smiled. "I forgot what I was going to say". She lied. Inuyasha smirked.

"You came all the way here and you forgot?" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his strong chest.

"Your gig is tonight, right?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, which reminds me…I have to introduce you to them". Inuyasha said happily.

Kagome gulped. "Uh, do you really think that's necessary?" Kagome said playing with her hair.

"Of course…" Inuyasha paused and looked at her outfit. "Formal…did you just get back from church?"

"Yeah, I did, but Inuyasha…I don't know…I mean…"

"Or we could come straight back to my house after the gig". Inuyasha interrupted with a smirk on his face.

Kagome glared at him then sighed at the puppy look on his face. "Fine, I'll meet your band".

"Great, so do you wanna go out for lunch?" Inuyasha asked nicely since he got his way.

Kagome turned to the clock then turned back. "Sure"

Sango watched T.V quietly then suddenly, the door bell rang. Sango got up with a smile and ran to the door to see her new-found love standing at the door.

"Hi sweetie" He said with a soothing voice and lightly kissed her on her lips.

"Hi, come on in". She said opening the door for him to enter.

Miroku walked into the house and sat down on the couch. "What are you watching?"

"Jerry Springer, I love to see rednecks talk about there love troubles". Sang sat next to him and snuggled against his shoulder. Miroku smiled and kissed her temple.

They watched the T.V for about two minutes until there hormones took over. Miroku began to heavily kiss her. Sango was on her back on the couch as Miroku kissed her. Sango giggled under all the attention. Miroku didn't have time to laugh at Sango's pleasurable snicker and began to butterfly his down her neck. His lips were soft on her neck. She brought her lips up to his ear and whispered softly. "Not here". She got up slowly from under Miroku and motioned her finger to follow her. "My room". She demanded. Miroku followed every command she made.

After lunch, Kagome left Inuyasha's house to get ready for his gig. She drove off in the car until she got home. She stepped out of the car and noticed that someone else was over because there was another car in the driveway. Kagome walked inside to hear no one talk. "Sango?" She called throughout the condo. She put down her bible and walked down the hallway. She turned and saw Sango's room open. "Sango?" Kagome walked into the messy room. Blankets and sheets were all over the floor as she saw Sango sleeping on the bed…naked! "Sango?"

Sango opened her eyes slightly. "Oh, Kagome?! I didn't think you'd be home I…" Suddenly the toilet flushed and here came Miroku trotting out the bathroom…naked too!

Kagome stared wide eyed at her nude Chemistry teacher that stood in front of her.

"Ahh! Kagome!" Miroku grabbed a blanket and covered himself. Kagome turned away and began to apologize.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!"

"Kagome!" Sango interrupted. Kagome turned back around to see that he had put pants on but Sango was still under the sheets.

Kagome sighed and walked out of the room without another word. She walked to her room and plopped on the bed. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. She got up and started to get ready for the gig. She found a black T-shirt that said Billabong on it and put on some jeans. She put on dark make-up and headed to the living room. She turned and saw a note on the table. Kagome picked it up.

**_Kagome,_**

**_Went to Miroku's house…be home soon_**

_**Love ya,**_

_Sango_

Kagome smiled and put down the piece of paper. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Kagome smiled again and walked to the door. She opened the door to see the silver-haired man.

"Hey, ready to go?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. Kagome nodded as she grabbed her shoes. They walked out the door and Kagome grinned to see the Mustang instead of the motorcycle. Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome. She smiled and slid into the car. Inuyasha grinned and closed the door. He got into the car and drove off.


End file.
